


Lay

by Tinker_Titan



Series: Pietro Maximoff ship drabbles [3]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Relief, Smut, This turned out differently than I thought it would, musings, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinker_Titan/pseuds/Tinker_Titan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Pietro muses about the fact that Peter is something he finds solace in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a pure smut thing, but then this went in a different direction.

Pietro likes how Peter Parker moves. It reminds him, somehow, of himself; his own body. They both live lives that require a certain fluidity that many people just don't have. His speed and Peter's flexibility somehow feel like different ways to give into the chase. What's being chased, he doesn't know, but one day, the chase will stop and wants to run for as long as he can.

"Pietro." However, right now, running doesn't sound like something he should do. Not when he has Parker underneath his body and writhing in the sheets.

"Peter." It's like a blessing to be able to be close to someone in such an intimate way. Years of getting by with Wanda on the streets added with years of hell with Hydra made letting others in feel too much like a necessity. Not sex, but making friends and trust. That's odd. It's foreign  and something where if Wanda wasn't involved then he'd be indifferent to it. Still is.

But Peter makes it feel different. Pietro likes that Peter is closer to his age compared to everyone else on the Avengers team and it's nice that they can have fun with each other without things getting weird. They're alike and it helps him forget about some of the memories that bother him. It makes him forget about the fact that he and Wanda have things that are so uncommon between the two of them that it would be weird if they weren't so close as they are. Like, the fact that Wanda doesn't like sugary foods, among other things. It wouldn't be a big deal if Wanda didn't question how he could punish his body in such ways.

It's the little things that build up and make the sibling connection a little more worth it. Makes them appreciate each other more. But still, for being twins, does it sound so odd for things like that to bother him? But, Peter. He makes him forget.

And as horrible as it sounds, it's nice that Peter suffered like him. They both know what pain feels like, so when the bigger problems start to wear them down from time to time, they know how to take care of each other. They know when to ask questions and how to ask them.

"Slower." And that. He doesn't mind going slow for Peter. He's always known that he couldn't let loose with normal humans fully. It was frustrating to think about before. But it's nice here.

And as they lay in bed after, bodies against each other, all he can think about is how awful it feels to think about the fact that Peter has to leave in the morning and pretend that the playing the role of best friends isn't killing them when it would just be easier to come clean and deal with the fact that people will be mad about the months of lying and distrust. The hurt on Wanda's face when she'll make it apparent that she's hurt by the lack of trust from her brother. And May Parker's crushed heart that Peter has to lie because he isn't even sure that he'll still be loved for being bisexual; ridiculous, of course, but still, feared.

In the morning, it'll be all that will remain, until later in the day, when they meet up in Pietro's room at the tower just to lay in bed and not talk. They'll let the pain set in and ease out in the best way they know how.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a thought, please!


End file.
